Everything Life Throws At You
by EternalDarkness101
Summary: A collection of oneshots through all the characters and parings of Monster High. Because as tough as being at Monster High is you still have to deal with Everything Life Throws At You , and sometimes you can't change the direction it was thrown you just have to follow it. *First Oneshot up CupidXValentine*


**Hey Everyone , Yes it is me Back from the dead , I suppose or the living but anyway. I sort of realized I can't do a real "Story Story" for I always loose the motive of style or am on to something else in life such as Roleplaying on this site I found where you can roleplay Supernatural creatures and it is really fun , I will put it at the bottom of this story if you want to check it out , but anyway I just wrote the first oneshot in a drabble of oneshots for Monster High because my squirrel like brain has such a short attention span. **

**I have also still been silently following stories by others and I have to admit everyone got pretty darn good while I was MIA . I was so impressed by the stories and I just got my inspiration back and had to write one . So may I present my new CupidXValentine Oneshot . **

**~Thanks everyone for them supporting me helping me , I Love you all ~EternalDarkness101 **

Cupid peered over at her window as she just heard a stone slam into it and as it seemed it came from outside. Her eyes soon lined up with the pink violet ones glowing in the night as he stood out in the middle of her yard holding out a rose.

"Valentine " she whispered with a peaceful smile appearing on her face. Rushing down the stairs of her earthly home she finally reached the door where she ran outside and her arms soon embraced him.

"I have missed you" she whispered tracing a finger down his back and he shivered pleasantly. "Chara" he whispered back using the nickname he gave her since he full name was too long and he hated everyone referring to her as just "Cupid" , she wasn't a baby in a diaper and he was sure of that.

"I have missed you too , it's been too long " he murmured kissing her forehead wrapping his arms around her embracing her as well.

"Come out of the rain" she sighed "Come on Valentine " she whispered kissing his cheek. She intertwined his hand into hers and drug him to the door soon they were inside and the door closed behind them. He still held her close to him never wanting to let her go ever again but alas he had to.

"Chara" he whispered tilting his face up to hers again his thumb brushing against her jawline. He smiled slightly even though inside he was filled with pain from hurting her for so long and yet again this time he would do nothing but hurt her. Despite what the feeling was in his chest he pressed his lips to hers tenderly , almost soothing like. She moved against him her arms wrapping around his neck as she sighed soon breaking from him. "This time your here to stay right?" she asked her eyes meeting his and he shook his head in sadness.

She bit her lip a tear sliding down her cheek. "Oh Chara" he whispered "Don't cry please , it hurts me to see you cry" He kissed her cheek wiping the tear away with his lips.

"I cry because you have to leave me again" she whispered burying her face into his chest. He sighed a tear almost running down his cheek as her sadness tore through his heart like cold steel. His arms went around her and his hands ran up her back trying to calm her down. "It will only be a little while a promise , and tonight I came to see you again and to tell you this news but I changed my mind , It's your night with me and I won't leave until the sunrises and you can do anything you desire with me tonight."

She looked up her cheeks stained with tears as well as his shirt. "Do you promise?" . He nodded kissing her forehead "I promise and no matter what nothing will take you away from me." Her sadness soon turned into a smile as she took him to the living room . She picked out a movie and popped some popcorn for them to eat and almost around the end of the night she was laying in his arms. The movie ended and she looked up at him her face serious but with a touch of sincerity.

"I have one last request" she whispered "Let me see you tonight ... Let me have you in my bed inside of me tonight Valentine , please."

He sighed not wanting to be like this as he planned their perfect night in his head. "Chara you know that-" "Please" she whispered her eyes pleading and pooling into his. He didn't want to argue not tonight at least. "Okay " he whispered "Whatever way you want it" he smiled slightly kissing her lips softly.

He picked her up bridal style carrying her upstairs to the pink and red heat shaped bed with silky sheets. He laid her down carefully and soon his lips started to trace down her neck with heated fervor. "I love you Chara" he whispered . "I love you too Valentine" she whispered back . "Forever and Always" he smiled as she nodded and agreed "Forever and Always."

The rest of the night was a blur into the shadows of the night. But every pleasant sound was heard and every place that could be loved and caressed was. The morning light soon shinned through the window , warming Cupid's face . Her eye lashes fluttered as she rolled over knowing she would not find any warmth and her eyes opened seeing as if he left in the night. But there was a rose and in elegant script on a tag there was written "Forever and Always"...

**Hope you enjoyed that and the url to the site is below and remember to read and review , I love you all and Thanks so much be looking out for another oneshot chapter in this for it will be coming soon. Also If you want the extended smut of this chapter just request and I will write . ~EternalDarkness101 **

**Site~ . **


End file.
